disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Robbie Valentino
Robert "Robbie" Stacey Valentino — sarkastyczny, arogancki nastolatek, były chłopak Wendy Corduroy, przyjaciel Thompsona, Tambry, Lee i Nate'a oraz konkurent Dippera Pinesa. Od niedawna także chłopak Tambry. Jest prowadzącym gitarzystą zespołu Robbie V. and the Tombstones. Historia mały|lewo|Tambry bez telefonu w dłoni Robbie widziany jest pierwszy raz na jednej z fotografii niezadowolonych gości w "Headhunters". Osobiście pojawia się w "The Inconveniencing", gdzie razem z innymi nastolatkami jedzie do całodobowego. Jako jeden z niewielu wyszedł cało z tej wyprawy. Nie wiadomo, gdzie wtedy był, bo nie było go, gdy Dipper tańczył owieczkowy taniec, by ich ocalić. Kolejny raz pojawia się na imprezie w Chacie w odcinku "Double Dipper", gdzie pokazuje gitarę Wendy. Później, gdy klony Dippera kradną mu rower wybiega ich złapać, lecz na końcu odcinka wraca i rozmawia z Wendy. mały|244pxRobbie zaczyna randkować z Wendy w odcinku "The Time Traveler's Pig", kiedy w zorganizowanym przez Stan'a wesołym misteczku proponuje jej randkę, odbierając tym Dipperowi mrzenia o zdobyciu serca rudowłosej nastolatki. Dzięki podróży w czasie Dipperowi udaje się temu zapobiec - wygrywa dla dla Wendy pluszaka - a Robbie staje się zazdrosny i odchodzi. Jednak zmiana osi czasu jest tylko chwilowa, gdyż w wyniku działań Dippera Mabel traci swoją ukochaną świnkę Naboki, a chłopak nie potrafiąc znieść jej rozpacze, ponownie cofa się w przeszłości i odgrywa scenariusz w którym młody Valentino umawia się z Wendy. Później Robbie został napadnięty przez świnkę Mabel i upadł wprost w gorącą wodę, która spowodowała, że jego obcisłe dżinsy zaczęły się kurczyć, co rozbawiło gapiów i samą Wendy. mały|lewo W "Fight Fighters" po sprzeczce z Dipperem w wyniku której chłopiec przypadkiem zniszczył mu telefon, wyzwał go na pojedynek. Dzieciak w wyniku dziwnego zbiegu okoliczności przywołał z komputerowej bijatyki pikselowego karatekę Rambola Grzmocisława, któremu kazał nastraszyć Robbiego, ale cyfrowy wojownik okazał się nieobliczalny i próbował zabić czarnowłosego nastolatka. Sytuację uratował sam Dipper, który wyzwał Rambola na pojedynek - przegrana z karateką zaowocowała "końcem gry" i odesłaniem elektronicznej postaci do wirtualnego świata. Po wszystkim Robbie chce odpłacić Dipperowi i uderzyć go, ale odechciewa mu się, gdy ten nie ucieka. Przechodzą na tzw "zimną wojnę", żeby przypadkiem nie zrazić do siebie Wendy. Robbie kolejny raz występuje w odcinku "Summerween", gdzie organizuje przyjęcie razem z Wendy w domu Tambry. W "Boyz Crazy" hipnotyzuje Wendy swoją piosenką, kiedy ta chce z nim zerwać i jadą razem na punkt widokowy. Kiedy Dipper odkrywa przed Wendy prawdziwy przekaz nagrania, Robie przyznaje się, że nie wiedział o niczym - zwyczajnie ściągnął piosenkę z internetu, chociaż wcześniej utrzymywał, że sam ją napisał. Już wcześniej zła na chłopaka dziewczyna, odkrywszy, że ten ją po raz kolejny oszukał, zrywa z nim. Po tym wszystkim wydaje się szczerze rozpaczony. Pojawia się w "Gideon Rises" w tłumie na zamknięciu Chaty, a potem próbuje odzyskać Wendy puszczając jej piosenki z boomboxa i biegając za nią. W "Society of the Blind Eye" dowiadujemy się, że wspomnienia o walce z Rumblem Grzmocisławem zostały mu wymazane z pamięci przez Organizację Ślepego Oka. W "Blendin's Game" strzela do Soosa w Laser Tag. Widzimy go także 10 lat przed wydarzeniami w serialu, kiedy był małym dzieckiem. Oblał on bliźniaków wodą oraz rozpłakał się, gdy Lolph i Dundgren wysadzili drzewo, za którym się ukrywał. W "The Love God" nastolatki znajdują go leżącego w grobie na cmentarzu i płaczącego za Wendy. Mabel postanawia mu pomóc zdobyć inną dziewczynę, by zapomniał o rudej nastolatce. Umawia go na randkę z Tambry. Kiedy widzi, że nic z tego nie będzie, Mabel kradnie od Bożka Miłości eliksir miłości i dodaje go do frytek, po czym podaje je niezbyt szczęśliwym nastolatkom. W jednej chwili zakochują się w sobie, co powoduje, że paczka Wendy się rozpada. Przyjaciół pojednuje Thompon i wszyscy godzą się z faktem, że Robbie jest chłopakiem Tambry. W "Northwest Mansion Mystery" siedzi z Tambry przy stole w posiadłości Północnych i pisze na telefonie. W "Weirdmageddon część 1" wspomniany jest w historii Wendy. Nastolatkowie uciekali przed potworami, a Lee, Nate i Thompson zostali już zamrożeni. Robbie mógł wyjść z tego cało, ale zrobił sobie przerwę na selfie i także przemienił się w kamień. W "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" został uwolniony razem z innymi mieszkańcami z kamiennego tronu i symbolizował złamane serce na kole, który miał zniszczyć Billa. Czuł się niekomfortowo, że trzymał się z kimś za ręce, ale chciał pomóc. Ostatecznie plan nie zadziałał przez Stanley'a, a Robbie został zmieniony przez Billa w plakat na ścianę. Charakter mały|lewo|Robbie śmieje się z DipperaPod względem osobowości, Robbie to stereotypowy, zbuntowany nastolatek. Jest cyniczny i złośliwy, zwłaszcza wobec osób młodszych, np. Dippera. Nie obchodzą go potrzeby innych ludzi, myśli i opinie. Mimo tego dobrze dogaduje się ze swoją paczką i nie sprawia wrażenia szczególnie "toksycznego". Swego czasu, podobnie jak Dipper, był zakochany w Wendy, co czyniło go rywalem młodszego kolegi i stanowiło główną przyczynę zatargów między nimi. W końcu Robbie zdołał przekonać do siebie Wendy, lecz ich związek szybko się rozpadł, do czego przyczynił się Dipper, ale głównym powodem była głupota samego Robbiego. Trudno mu się przyznać do błędu, a biorąc pod uwagę, że uważał o ponad trzy lata młodszego Dippera za zagrożenie, można stwierdzić, że tak naprawdę jest niepewny siebie i swoich sił. W "Blendin's Game" pokazano go jako dziecko - już jako dziecko był złośliwy i oblewał wszystkich wodą z pistoletu. Wygląd mały|52pxRobbie ma niedbale ułożone czarne włosy w typowym zakryciem jednego oka "w stylu emo", bladą skórę i kilka kolczyków w uszach. Zwykle nosi obcisłe dżinsy (nieco kuse) z zawiniętymi nogawkami oraz z pękiem kluczy dołączonymi do kieszeni i szarą bluzę z wizerunkiem czerwonego krwawiącego serca ze szwami oraz z szare rękawiczki bez palców. Ma minimalny zarost (dwa pasma małych włosków) na brodzie i kilka pryszczy na twarzy. Podobnie jak kilka innych bohaterów, ma różowy nos. Zwykle się nieco garbi. Kiedy był małym chłopcem wyglądał podobnie jak w teraźniejszości. Miał krótsze włosy, ubierał czarną bluzę bez żadnego nadruku. Nosił także szare szorty i trampki. Relacje Dipper Pines Na początku Dipper i Robbie nie znosili się. Oboje zakochali się w Wendy, więc walczyli o jej względy, dogryzając sobie wzajemnie. W odcinku "Fight Fighters" prawie doszło do ich bójki, nie mówiąc już o tym, że przez lekkomyślność Dippera Rambol mógł zrobić Robbiemu poważną krzywdę. Jednak w końcu dochodzą do względnego porozumienia i przerzucają się na tzw.zimną wojnę. W "Boyz Crazy" Dipper doprowadza do zerwania Wendy i Robbiego, co ten z cała pewnością ma mu za złe, jednak w żaden sposób nie próbuje mścić się na chłopaku. Sam Dipper w "Przewodniku Dippera i Mabel Po Tajemnicach i Nieustającej Zabawie" przyznaje, że ma do niego raczej neutralny, aczkolwiek nieco sceptyczny stosunek. mały|Robbie na wieży razem z Mabel i Stanem. [[Mabel Pines|'Mabel Pines']] Jej stosunek do Robbiego jest raczej neutralny. Poczatkowo go nie lubiła - jak sama to określiła, uważała go za żywy odpowiednik trutki na szczury. Zmienia się to w "The Love God", kiedy widzi jego rozpacz po rozstaniu z Wendy. Poruszona postanawia mu pomóc i znaleźć mu nową dziewczynę. Dzięki eliksirowi miłości Kupidyna skutecznie swata go z Tambry, za co szczęśliwy chłopak szczerze jej dziękuje. Do tej pory myślał o niej tylko jak o siostrze chłopaka, który zniszczył jego związek, lecz teraz z pewnością docenia ją. mały|lewo|216px [[Wendy Corduroy|'Wendy Corduroy']] Robbie był zakochany w Wendy. Do odcinka "The Time Traveler's Pig" tylko się przyjaźnili. Właśnie w tym odcinku Robbie zaprosił Wendy na ich pierwszą randkę. W odcinku "Summerween" są już parą, jednak w "Boyz Crazy" Wendy zrywa z nim. W "Gideon Rises" błaga Wendy żeby do niego wróciła, jednak bezowocnie. W "The Love God" ich stosunki wracają do stanu pierwotnego - przyjaźni. [[Lee|'Lee']], Nate i Thompson Są dobrymi przyjaciółmi od dziecięcych lat. Dobrze się razem bawią i lubią spędzać ze sobą czas. [[Stanford Pines|'Stanley Pines']] mały|162px|Stan "pociesza" Robbiego.Robbie wydaje się szanować Stanleya, a w każdym razie bać, jednak nie przeszkadza mu to kpić z niego w kolejce do sklepu. Stanek z kolei w ogóle nie przepada za nastolatkami, szczególnie za muzykami, więc jego stosunek do chłopaka oscyluje między niechęcią a obojętnością. [[Tambry|'Tambry']] Byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi od dawna. W odcinku "The Love God" Mabel umówiła ich na randkę. Nie byli tym zachwyceni, ale zakochali się w sobie w mgnieniu oka, kiedy zjedli frytki z eliksirem miłości. Później widać było, że ich związek był długotrwały - po odcinku "The Love God" prawie wszędzie widziani byli razem. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 * The Inconveniencing * Double Dipper * The Time Traveler's Pig * Fight Fighters * Summerween * Boyz Crazy * Gideon Rises Sezon 2 * Society of the Blind Eye * Blendin's Game * The Love God * Northwest Mansion Mystery * The Stanchurian Candidate * Weirdmageddon część 1 * Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls Galeria Przypisy Ciekawostki * W "Summerween" zjadł patyka od lizaka na imprezie latoweenowej i zabrali go karetką. * W "Boyz Crazy" dowiadujemy się, że używa kredki do oczu. * Robbie był na liście niezadowolonych podejrzanych w "Headhunters". * Robbie zna Thompsona przynajmniej 10 lat. * Organizacja Ślepego Oka wymazała mu z pamięci spotkanie z Rumble'm Grzmocisławem. * Uważa, że rękawiczki bez palców są odzjazdowe. * Symbolizuje złamane serce na kole Billa Cyferki. * W jednym odcinku dowiadujemy się że używa on kosmetyków. * Potrafi polizać swój łokieć. en:Robbie Valentino es:Robbie Valentino nl:Robbie Valentino ru:Робби Валентино